The Veteran
by Yarsk
Summary: Hanyalah veteran perang yang ingin Damai tapi harus kembali ke dunia militer. gak tau cara bikin summary. pair gak tentu.
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

The Veteran

Chapter 1

Aku memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong hanya ada putih dan bau obat-obatan.

"Hei apa kabar mu?"

Tiba-tiba ada orang datang dan menyapa diriku. Dan ternyata itu hanya dokter yang merawat ku.

"Hmm..." Hanya itu balasan ku.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Sepertinya kau baik. Aku akan memeriksa kesehatan mu."

Setelah aku diperiksa tidak berselang lama aku tiba-tiba tertidur.

Dan tanpa sadar aku mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras di dekat ku. Aku berusaha bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Yang aku lihat hanya lah api yang membakar semua yang ada dihadapan nya.

Mencoba berjalan keluar tapi sebelum mencapai pintu, dinding disebelah ku meledak dan membuat ku terpental kesamping.

"Sial..." Mencoba berjalan dengan bantuan dinding dan berjalan hingga ke dia melihat mayat tentara berseragam hitam.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku pun mengambil senjata yang ada pada tentara itu beserta peluru nya.

"MP-7 huh?" Mengisi ulang peluru senjata itu dan pergi ke arah luar. Dan ketika diluar dia melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Tank dimana-mana salah satunya T-55 milik Uni Soviet, dan apa-apaan itu?! Itu type 10 Hitomaru Jepang?!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Gumam ku.

Aku mencoba berlari ke arah ambulan dan menaiki nya.

"Ayo lah. Ayo lah hidup bangsat!"

Brumm...

Aku tersenyum melihat nya. Dan memijak pedal gas dan kabur ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tenang..." Sambil menghirup nafas lega dia melihat ke arah rumah sakit tadi yang sudah terbakar habis.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya dan ini ada dimana..." Hanya kalimat itulah yang dapat aku katakan.

Wush...

Tiba-tiba helikopter AH-1Z Viper melintas di atas ku dan berbalik membidik ku.

Mbrttttttttttt...

M197 Gatling gun itu menembak mobil ku dengan membabi buta.

"Graaahhhh" Bahu ku terkena tembakan Gatling gun itu dan membuat ku kesakitan.

"Bajingan." Umpat ku.

Pada akhirnya aku terjatuh ke jurang dan terguling-guling ke bawah jurang.

Helikopter itu terbang mendekat. Dia memantau tempat ku jatuh selama 5 menit. Setelah lima menit dia pergi.

Aku perlahan merangkak keluar dari mobil ambulan yang terjatuh hingga terbalik.

"Sial... Lebih baik aku kabur." Aku pun lari ke arah kota.

8 bulan kemudian.

Jerman, Cologne, Bar.

Setelah 8 bulan dia berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit atau mungkin 'medan perang' sekarang dia hanya bekerja sebagai buruh membangun yang namanya dinding kehidupan atau apalah itu. Dan Mendapat kan uang dari sana dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Dan saat aku sedang minum bir tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan datang menghampiri ku.

"Tuan Naruto?" Tanya permpuan berambut pirang itu.

"Menurut mu?" Tanya ku balik.

"Tolong ikut aku tuan. Ini sangat penting." Pintar perempuan itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan ikut dengan orang yang baru ku kenal? Oh maaf kan aku nona kamu memang cantik dan seksi tapi... Tetap saja aku tidak mudah ditipu seperti laki-laki lain." Dengan dingin Naruto membalas perkataan perempuan itu.

"Hah... Baiklah perkenalkan namaku adalah Asia Argento Mayor divisi 1 SPITUNO (Special intelligence team United Nations organization) dan aku datang kesini untuk menjemput mu... Letnan Naruto Uzumaki."

TBC

SPITUNO : organisasi buatan ku yang bertujuan untuk memata-matai atau mengumpulkan intel untuk PBB atau UN.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Shatterdome, Hongkong.**

terlihat ada helikopter blackHawk yang mendekati Shatterdome dan helikopter tersebut semakin dekat ke Shatterdome.

bwoshh...

dengan pelan helikopter itu mendarat. setelah mendarat keluar dari pintu helikopter itu 2 orang, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

"hei tempat macam apa ini?" terlihat laki-laki itu bertanya duluan.

"perkenalkan ini adalah **Shatterdome** markas UN atau PBB di asia."

dum, dum, dum.

terlihat robot raksasa bernama biru dengan corak Mandarin yang menandakan robot itu berasal dari China.

"Crimson moon huh... pengganti dari Crimson typhoon yang hancur oleh leatherback. menarik."

"oh iya kamu tadi bilang ini markas PBB... apa maksud nya?"

asia berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafas.

"ini adalah markas PBB yang ada di asia.. yang mana akhir-akhir ini BETA dan kaiju sering keluar di daerah asia."

"dan hei.. kamu belum dengar berita itu yah?" tanya asia.

"berita apa itu?"

"separuh dari Jepang sudah hancur. Kyoto,Osaka,Tokyo dan daerah lainnya sudah direbut musuh. hanya tersisa Sapporo dan daerah sekitar nya, Amerika dan PBB mencoba membantu tapi yah.. apa boleh buat kekuatan musuh jauh lebih kuat dari kita." jelas asia.

"Jepang sudah direbut?!" dengan cepat naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya dan segera mencari nama orang dikontak nya.

"stop disana letnan Uzumaki." asia menghalangi naruto mengambil ponsel nya.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"tenang letnan.. orang yang kamu cari sedang menunggu mu diruangan nya."

"hah... baiklah." naruto pun mengalah.

mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan ke arah ruangan yang dibilang oleh asia.

sesudah sampai diruangan.

"permisi letnan saya membawa orang yang anda minta."

"ah bawa dia masuk Argentino-chan."

"ayo masuk letnan Uzumaki."

mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

naruto dan asia memberi hormat ke arah perempuan cantik yang duduk sambil melihat berkas.

"ah Terima kasih asia sudah membawa dia kesini."

"Sama-sama letnan Takakura. permisi."

asia memberi hormat lalu pergi.

sesudah asia pergi..

"sudah 4 tahun yah... letnan Uzumaki."

"Yui sudah kubilang panggil saja aku naruto." dengan sebal naruto berkata seperti itu.

"gomen gomen naruto, aku pikir kamu sudah lupa tentang ku dan yang lainnya."

"tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan mereka."

lalu hening sekejap.

karena naruto lelah berdiri dia pun duduk di hadapan Yui.

"jadi... apa yang membuat mu ingin memanggil ku kembali Yui?"

Yui hanya tersenyum.

"saat kami akan menyelamatkan mu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menjemput mu. ada pasukan pemberontak yang menyembah atau mungkin memuja para BETA dan kaiju-."

"tunggu dulu pasukan pemberontak?" potong naruto.

"jangan memotong ucapan ku naru. baiklah akan ku jelaskan, jadi saat kami akan menjemput mu kami dihambat oleh pasukan pemberontak yang juga ingin menangkap mu. pertempuran kami dengan pasukan pemberontak sangat sulit ternyata hingga salah seorang pilot helikopter kami hampir membunuh mu sebagai perwakilan aku meminta maaf."

yui berdiri sebentar dan membungkukkan badannya.

"tidak Apa-apa Yui aku juga sempat kaget kenapa aku dikejar oleh helikopter yang ada lambang PBB nya."

"waktu itu kami kira kau adalah anggota pemberontak." jelas Yui.

"yare yare Mentang-mentang baju ku hanya kain hijau saja." naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya mengingat kejadian dia dikejar helikopter tersebut.

"oh iya.. kamu tidak memanggilku hanya untuk memberi tahu itu saja kan?"

Yui hanya tersenyum.

"cekatan seperti biasa yah... tentu saja aku ingin kamu ikut projek **New XFJ**."

"Oh bagus projek apalagi itu?"

"pertanyaan bagus letnan.. ayo ikuti aku."

Yui pun berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela dibelakang kantor nya.

"kau lihat lah itu." ucap Yui sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah yang terdapat banyak sekali warga sipil.

"apakah sudah separah ini? kukira usaha kita 4 tahun yang lalu akan berhasil."

"aku juga sempat berpikir begitu.. saat kamu koma banyak kejadian yang sudah dilalui umat manusia. Salah satunya adalah jatuh nya Jerman, Polandia, Perancis, separuh dari Inggris dan hampir seluruh cina telah direbut BETA." ujar Yui menjelaskan panjang lebar kejadian yang telah dilalui semenjak naruto pingsan.

"begitu yah.. bagaimana dengan Soviet?"

(note : soviet tidak runtuh yah karena BETA sudah ada semenjak tahun 1960 an) tanya Naruto.

"Soviet yah... mereka masih mencoba untuk membantu negara-negara yang ada di Eropa setelah dijajah oleh BETA." jelas Yui.

"jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"menggunakan Jaeger mu lagi letnan." ucap Yui sambil tersenyum.

di tempat yang lain.

terlihat di suatu ladang yang luas ada 8 tank T-72B sedang mundur ke arah sebuah benteng. meriam tank itu tetap menghadap belakang dan menembak ke arah belakang.

"sial perintah kan pasukan kita untuk mundur. jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal di belakang." terlihat seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 50 an sedang menatap serius ke arah monitor komputer yang didepan nya.

dan saat salah satu T-72 yang ingin kabur tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menangkap tank tersebut dan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan monster yang mengerumuni tank malang tersebut.

lalu dengan tanpa belas kasih monster itu mencabut meriam tank yang dia pegang dan memakan kru nya.

"arghhh..!!! tidak !!! tolong aku !!!"

zztztztt...

suara radio terputus pun terdengar.

di markas.

melihat prajurit nya yang tewas dia menggebrak meja dan berkata..

"mana bantuan udara yang markas pusat janjikan ?!"

"percuma pak markas tidak merespon. ada kemungkinan... Moscow juga diserang."

"sial.." sang komandan terlihat sudah pasrah.

"kita sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi yah.." wakil Komandan jiga sudah sangat lah pasrah hanya menunggu waktu saja benteng ini jatuh.

lalu...

swusshh...

drrrrrttttt...

Dum.. blarrr..

terdengar banyak suara tembakan dari luar benteng.

"pak banyak target tidak diketahui yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah selatan."

"apa yang kamu maksud?!" sang komandan langsung melihat kearah monitor salah satu petugas disana.

"_disini Jolly Roger-1 ke komandan batalyon Vladimir Vostok Hiruzen kami datang membantu._"

terlihat ada kurang lebih dua puluh empat robot dengan lambang bajak laut yang datang ke arah benteng pertahanan Soviet.

"bantuan dari Amerika kah..?" gumam Hiruzen. Hiruzen menutup matanya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"perintah kan pasukan untuk menyerang kembali dengan kekuatan penuh!"

"**da komandir**!"

lalu tank yang sempat mundur itu langsung berputar dan menaikan kecepatan nya hingga yang tertinggi mereka berani karena sekarang ada bantuan RTT (Robot tempur taktis).

Di Shatterdome.

"hei hei Yui kamu tidak bisa membuat keputusan secara tiba-tiba dan lagipula.. siapa yang akan menjadi partner ku?" oke sekarang naruto sedang sangat kesal karena dia secara tiba-tiba disuruh untuk kembali menaiki Jaeger lagi.. Hell no!

"kau akan lihat sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi partner mu."

lalu tibalah mereka berdua disebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari besi. lalu Yui mengetuk pintu besi itu.

"ha'i ha'i ada apa Yui aku sedang tidak ingin digang-." terlihat perempuan itu ingin memarahi Yui tapi perkataan nya terhenti setelah melihat Naruto.

"yo apakabar Iris sepertinya kamu sehat." dengan canggung naruto menyapa perempuan yang bernama Iris tersebut."

"Na-naru.." tangan Iris perlahan memegang kedua pipi naruto lalu memeluk Naruto sekuat tenaga nya.

"hiks baka! kemana saja kamu selama ini?!" Iris meninju-ninju dada Naruto.

"hei Yui bisakah aku?"

"ambil waktu mu naru.. dia selalu menunggu kepulangan mu." Yui pun pergi kembali kekantor nya.

setelah itu naruto menggendong Iris kembali ke dalam kamar nya.

selama 15 menit Iris menangis dan akhirnya berhenti.

"jadi... naru kenapa kami menemukan mu setelah 8 bulan dari kejadian itu..?"

"haah... biaa dibilang saat itu aku sempat lupa ingatan jadi makanya aku lari ke kota berlin dan kemudian pindah lagi."

"souka jadi begitu cerita nya." Iris hanya mengusap dagu nya seolah-olah punya janggut.

**"pperhatian-perhatian pilot Irisdina Bernhard dan juga pilot Naruto Uzumaki silahkan pergi ke teluk 3 percobaan senjata akan dimulai. kuulangi-."**

suara pemberitahuan itu menyebar keseluruh Shatterdome.

"sepertinya kita dipanggil jadi bagaimana Iris?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"natürlich freund." Iris menyambut uluran tangan dan membalas perkataan Naruto dengan bahasa Jerman.

TBC


End file.
